Advice
by Angel Bunnies
Summary: Utau has liked Kukai for a while now. She likes his competitiveness, his cheery attitude, everything. And he gives her advice when she needs some. One day she decides to tell Kukai how she feels. Does he feel the same way about her? Kutau one-shot.


~CHAPTER ONE~

"Yo, Utau, think you can beat me this time?" Kukai asked.

"Of course I can!" Utau responded but her voice didn't have as much enthusiasm as it usually did whenever she had a competition with Kukai, which said boy noticed.

Kukai and Utau raced to the Ramen Shop where they had their competition. After eating four bowls, Kukai gave up since he couldn't eat any more.

"I win! I ate five bowls and you only ate four!" Utau said after Kukai announced that he gave up.

"You got lucky," Kukai told her. "So, what's bothering you?" He added.

Utau wasn't surprised Kukai could tell there was something wrong. He knew her well and had helped her out when she had problems before.

"Well, my manager says I should be nicer," Utau started, "and that I'm full of attitude. So she wants me to sing a song about happiness and love and all that, but I don't want to. I told her I'm not doing it and I walked out."

Kukai didn't interrupt Utau once while she was talking and stayed silent. That was one of the things Utau liked about Kukai. He was a good listener, most of the time.

"Umm…" Kukai thought about Utau's problem. "I guess you should give in for once."

"Give in?" Utau questioned.

"Yeah, like when I gave in and let you win the ramen contest today even though I would have won if I tried." Kukai said, and Utau smiled a little. "You got to sing your other songs the way you wanted. So maybe just this once you should let your manager get what she wants. She's only trying to make you become a better and more popular singer. So it wouldn't hurt to sing that happy song." Kukai told her.

Utau thought about what Kukai had said. It was true that she usually got her way, so maybe she should listen to someone else for a change. She knew her manager wanted to help her.

"Thanks for the advice, Kukai." Utau smiled. "But what do I do now?"

"You have to swallow your pride and apologize and tell your manager you'll sing the song." Kukai told her.

Utau knew Kukai was right anyways, so instead of arguing she said bye to Kukai and went to the studio where her manager would be in her office. She did what Kukai had told her and it worked. Her manager said she was happy Utau had changed her mind and Utau recorded the song. After hearing it, Utau realized it wasn't bad at all. It was a nice, cheery, jolly song. Speaking of jolly, Utau found Kukai outside the studio after she had finished recording the song.

"How long have you been here?" Utau inquired.

"I got here a little after when you started singing your song. It's a nice song, Utau. You sing really well. I guess my advice worked?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah," Utau answered, flushing a bit at the compliment.

Utau started to walk towards her house, which was not far from the studio, and Kukai followed her. Utau really liked Kukai. He was so happy and optimistic and never failed to cheer her up and gave her advice when she needed some. She even liked his competitiveness and when he acted like a child sometimes. She didn't just _like_ him, she loved him and she already knew that. But Utau also knew that they were just friends, and nothing more than that.

"So now what's wrong?" Kukai asked her when he saw her long face.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to tell you something." Utau said. She knew that she should tell Kukai she loved him, since some other girl could tell him first. He did have a lot of fan girls at school. And she wanted to let it out. What was the worst thing that could happen if she said it?

"What is it?" Kukai questioned.

"I…like you." Utau told him.

"I like you too!" Kukai said.

"No, I don't just like you…I love you." Utau confessed and they both stopped walking. "I know you probably don't love me or anything, but I just wanted to say that."

"_You_ love me?" Kukai was obviously shocked. "I thought you liked someone else, like Ikuto. Or Kairi. Or...or someone!"

"Ikuto's my brother. I used to like him, until I started to like you. Kairi…since he's my manager Yukari's brother, I see him often but we're just friends. There isn't anyone else I like that way," Utau explained. "Now tell me! Do you like me?" She demanded.

"No." Kukai answered and Utau was surprised he had said that so quickly when he pulled her closer and gently kissed her on the lips.

"You…you said no, so why did you just…" Utau trailed off, confused.

"I don't like you." Kukai grinned. "I _love_ you."

* * *

**A/N: I made a Kutau oneshot since I wanted to write a Kutau story and I felt like writing a short oneshot. Please review! ;D**


End file.
